


Want

by Morpheus626



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A request from @calliopinot on Tumblr: "Skwistok 19 for the kiss thing 🙏🙏🙏". 19 being the prompt "One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss." Just a snapshot of a fic, but one of my fave ships!
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Want

It was random, his choosing to finally make a move. He’d spent the entire day nervously fretting on his guitar, the strings making grooves on his fingers, despite the thickness of the skin there from his almost near-constant playing. 

Toki was oblivious, or seemed to be at least. They were sat up on his bed, side by side, watching a horror movie, sans Murderface who had tried to join (”You’re both gonna get schcared, and don’t come cryin’ for me when you do!”) but who he had forcefully pushed out of the doorway of his room before closing and locking the door. Even if he had been okay with Murderface’s company, Murderface was usually the one to get scared first, and he didn’t want to deal with that now. 

They’d both seen the movie a few times before, so it was easy to catch Toki’s attention. 

“You ams…uh. I…” 

Toki cocked his head, looking for all the world like a confused puppy dog. “I ams…what?” 

“I ams tryings to says a thing to you! It ams important…” he tried again, but his tongue seemed stuck in his mouth, in English and Swedish. He’d even practiced his speech with Charles, who had given him the highest form of approval he could-a nod and a small smile. 

But it was all gone now, floating away while he started to sweat and considered just giving up on the whole venture. Toki’s eyes were looking deep into his and his confidence, usually decently propped up even when he didn’t feel confident at all, fell hard. 

“Cans I just shows you?” he asks quickly, setting the guitar aside. 

Toki’s eyes widen at the lack of guitar, and he nods. “If that ams easiers then-” 

He interrupts him with a kiss, not overly wild or deep or long, and pulls away breathing hard, half from the exhilaration of the moment and half from his fear of Toki’s reaction.

“Do you want to do this?” he asks softly, letting his forehead rest gently against Toki’s. 

Toki’s nod is so quick that if he blinked he would have missed it, before Toki kisses him, hard and deep and with way more tongue than he’d anticipated from him. 

But he has no reason to complain as Toki pushes him back, giving him barely enough time to quickly move his guitar off of the bed and to the floor. His lips are warm and his hands are everywhere and while they still have plenty to talk about later, he’s more than fine with this for now. 

Even more so as Murderface finally breaks the lock open with his lockpick kit, sees them, and squeals a note so high and loud he swears he hears the glass windows of Mordhaus breaking. 

But the whole place could burn down right now, and he couldn’t care less. 


End file.
